


Chéri

by MisguidedGhost005



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Switch Im Changkyun | I.M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Chae Hyungwon, switch original female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedGhost005/pseuds/MisguidedGhost005
Summary: "Looks like you could use a coffee, Chéri.""Fuck him harder, Chéri.""You're so cute, Chéri!"Two men and one woman,  two tops and one bottom.Dirty, but with soft story. ;)This is my first story! So please be kind, but also don't be afraid to give me pointers! :)Enjoy!
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun/Original female character, Chae Hyungwon/Original Female Character(s), Im Changkyun | I.M/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Chéri

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fanfic. This story was inspired by the How Long Hyungwon/Changkyun stage.  
> Imagine long blond haired Hyungwon, and long black haired Changkyun (from Love Killa era), and well you'll get a description of the woman in the story, and a more detailed one of the guys. 
> 
> Anyways, I don't know what else to blabber on about ,so Gaja! To the story!

Aleksia adjusted her backpack’s strap as it started slipping from her shoulder. She sighed as she entered the gym, the stink of sweat, making her scrunch up her nose in disgust. 

“Hey Aleksia!” 

She looked up and smiled as the guy behind the reception counter greeted her.

“Hi, John. How are you?” John nodded, still smiling, and just responded, “Hoseokie should be here any minute.”

Aleksia smiled, thanked him and headed for the changing rooms.

She came out into the open gym after a few minutes and walked over to one of the mats in the stretching area, and started by stretching her shoulders.

After a few minutes of stretches, she walked over to the stationary bicycles and got on, starting a light warm up.

She noticed Hoseok making his way over, as the timer notified her that her 10 minutes were up.

She smiled and go off the bicycle, hugging him as she greeted him .

“Morning, Seokie!” 

“Good morning, Noona. Where’s Kyun?” He led her to the dumbbells as they talked.

The short girl rolled her eyes, and huffed. “Couldn’t get him away from his video game.”

Hoseok smiled fondly at what she said, knowing when Changkyun was playing, he was in a headspace and hard to move. “Well shall we? Is working on your upper body okay with you?”

She gave him a side-eye and sat down on one of the benches. ”You’re the trainer, Seokie.” She said as she glanced at a guy beside them making grunting noises as he lifted weights. 

She shook her head and glanced as Hoseok exclaimed “Upper body it is then!” He grinned and handed her some small dumbbells.

-

Soft acoustic music played in the warm coffee house. Kihyun started cleaning a table as a couple made their way to the main entrance to exit.

“Have a nice day, guys. See you tomorrow!” He smiled at them as they waved to him, while stepping out into the crisp autumn air, a bell making a tinkling noise as the door closed behind them.

The bell tinkled a second time as a girl walked in briskly, rubbing her hands together. “Aigoooo, it’s getting so cold,“ she complained as she removed her grey beanie, shaking her short wavy brown hair.

Kihyun chuckled as he made his way behind the coffee machine. “Your usual, Lex noona?”

“Yes please, Kiki.” She giggled as he frowned at the nickname. “Lex… y-“ She cut him off laughing evilly as she jogged towards the back of the coffee house, running down the stairs leading to the employees room, efficiently escaping his displeased aura.

She came running back up the stairs a few moments later. Kihyun handed her a paper cup, filled with a hot dark chocolate, coconut milk mocha. “Here you go, Boss.” 

She grinned happily, as she wrapped her cold hands around the warm drink. Sighing she took a sip and looked around the coffee house. There were a few university students in one corner talking animatedly over a pile of papers. One girl was sitting with head phones, bent over her laptop tipping furiously, as she gulped her coffee. Aleksia glanced to the windows near the main entrance, an older couple sat with their steaming cups of tea, as the woman sat looking out the window at the people passing by. Her husband rustled his newspaper, having just turned a new page. 

She turned back to Kihyun, and asked him how the morning business had been. He told her that it was slightly busier than usual and that the new employee was learning well. “Sam is ready to learn how to make coffees I believe. He is getting the hang of it on the tills.” Kihyun informed her, as she continued sipping her drink. She glanced at him, “Thank you Kihyun.” They both turned as a tall, lanky curly haired teenager made his way onto the floor from the stairs. “Hi Sam!” The owner of the coffee house, Aleksia, greeted him. He smiled shyly and lifted his arm to give a short awkward wave. She faced Kihyun once again, as Sam approached them. 

“You can go take your break, Kihyunie.” 

He nodded his thanks, and walked away, squeezing Sam’s shoulder as he passed by him.

Aleksia turned to the young man, smiling softly. “So Kiki tells me you’re learning great and that you’re ready to start making coffees.” She dragged him over to the coffee machine. He blushed, stumbling over his feet, as she started enthusiastically explaining how to make micro foam.

-

Hyungwon stuffed his trembling hands into the pocket of his oversized hoodie. He made his way down the street, while trying to keep his eyes open as to not bump into anyone. Suddenly, a wonderful warm, yet bitter smell made his eyes widen and close as he inhaled the smell of roasting coffee beans. 

He stopped in front of what looked like a small coffee house with large windows. He spotted an older couple, sitting directly inside. The older woman and him made eye contact, and she smiled warmly at his hunched, obviously cold figure. He smiled back and glanced up at the sign, Teafé, he read in a green font, with two flying black and white birds on either side of the name. ‘Magpies. One for sorrow, two for joy…’ 

A bell tinkled over him as he pulled the door of the coffee house, a warm gust of air wrapping itself around his shivering form. He slowly trudged towards the back where the serving counter was. 

“G-good afternoon, sir!” He smiled slightly at a young man, who was equally his height. 

He mumbled back a greeting, somewhat noticing another employee, crouched down looking through a box, a mop of short brown hair shaking lightly. He brought a hand and hid a yawn, as he looked up at the menu board.

He heard a whispered conversation between the two employees, as he glanced over to the food options. He watched the tall boy walking away and glanced down, hearing, “Looks like you could use a coffee, Chéri.”


End file.
